poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerl's Adventures of Dragon Ball Super: The Future Trunks Saga
Emerl's Adventures of Dragon Ball Super: The Future Trunks Saga is an upcoming SUPS1/Anime crossover film by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Goku later meets and befriends Zenō, who is the king of all universes. Zenō is respected and feared by all Gods of Destruction. He promises to bring him a friend to play with. Later, Future Trunks reappears and brings news of a new and powerful enemy resembling Goku that is known as Goku Black. Goku and the others eventually discover that Goku Black is actually a Kaiō-shin from Universe 10 named Zamasu, who hijacked Goku's body from a different timeline as part of his plan to attain immortality and wipe out all mortals.8 In the end, Zamasu is erased along with the entire future timeline by Zenō from the future, who accompanies Goku back to his timeline. Goku fulfills his promise to Zenō by introducing him to his future self. Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Kirby, Meta Knight, Tiff and Tuff *Xion *Kiva *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Amy, Espio, Charmy, Vector and Silver *Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy), Starlight Glimmer, Spike, The CMC, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Flurry Heart, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna *Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog and the Human Mane 5 *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks *Finn the Human and Jake the Dog *Sam and Max *Rigby and Mordecai *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Donald and Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Ryuko Matoi *Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Dedenne *Tai and Agumon *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon Villains *Master Xehanort *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Maleficent *Pete *Shredder *The Psycho Rangers Main Cast *Goku *Gohan *Goten *Vegeta *Bulma *Trunks *Krillin *Master Roshi *Piccolo *Chi-Chi *Videl *Pan *Mr. Satan *Majin Buu *Lord Beerus *Whis *Yamcha *Android 18 *Marron *Future Trunks *Future Bulma *Goku Black *Future Mai *Zamasu *Yajirobe *Korin *Dr. Briefs *Panchy *Future Dabura *Future Babidi *Future Gohan *Gowasu *Great Priest *Future Yajirobe *Haru *Maki *Future Zamasu *Turtle *Fused Zamasu *Vegito *Future Zeno Appearances SOS from the Future: A Dark New Enemy Appears! *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Starlight Glimmer *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog and the Human Mane 5 *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard Hope! Redux Awaken in the Present, Trunks *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy), Spike, The CMC, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Flurry Heart, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy A Message From the Future The Incursion of Goku Black! * Feelings That Travel Beyond Time - Trunks and Mai * Gallery Links Intro # Linked Episodes # Episode Transcripts # Trivia * Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Team Robot's Adventure Series Category:Team Robot/Non-Disney crossovers